Peripeteia and Anagnorisis
by Arcbound Illusionist
Summary: Yamamoto had failed relationship with 327 women and currently has a 7-year casual sex relationship with Tsuna . Both are effects of his mistake 7 years ago. Now, Gokudera's getting married and he needs to correct it, whatever it takes. 8059, 2780, 5996


Well, Arcbound Illusionist here...

I know I was supposed to be writing about 8027... but...

I am just done reading fics about Gokudera always being the one at fault with his relationship with Yamamoto... I mean, you always read fics about Yamamoto looking for other girls or guys while Gokudera was suffering with the break-up, being sick, emo, and workaholic because of his incapability of moving on with it... just because he could not say to the baseball player's face that he love him and instead saying the opposite... and then, the baseball idiot would really accept this as fact even though he could see clearly that Gokudera still loves him and he harbors some feelings to the bomber which is more passionate than his current partner...

and besides... this could just be a view brought about by doujins that has Gokudera for the tsundere-ish uke...

I'm not saying that I hate those fics (as if some of my stories doesn't have that theme... and my favorite stories doesn't have this theme), I just want to see another side of it. A side which could be more favorable to Gokudera... I mean...

Well, I just decided to write a fic that has the exact opposite theme. I mean, why not make Yamamoto suffer from his own mistake and unable to move on... and Gokudera, a genius and an iron-willed person, move on with his life and have a happy relationship with a girl. I mean, this argument has some basis and I just want to see this view explored and celebrated as much as its counterpart is.

Comments and critiques are welcome... even negative comments as well...

* * *

**Peripeteia and Anagnorisis**

**Chapter 1 - The Man Who Could Not Move On With His Life**

* * *

Yamamoto looked at his cellular phone. He was just checking if he managed to encode the message correctly. He knew that he was typing the very same words that he sent to 327 other people in a span of 7 years. He could have made a template for it; save it in his cellphone and send it. But, he chose it to type it, for he believed that the receiver deserved the little effort of his just-typed text message.

_You're a good partner but I decided to break up with you. Sorry._

He slowly encoded the number in the box and promptly pressed the "Send" button. He just saw a confirmation message appearing on the screen. He just laughed, flipped his cellular phone and slipped it inside his pocket.

* * *

The baseball player opened his eyes and became conscious of the idea of being naked inside someone's bedroom. He pulled the sheets away from him, wanting the sun's rays that were passing through the semi-transparent window touch his skin and give him warmth. He just closed his eyes and cherished the warmth, the warmth that he longed for almost every night.

His glance was turned towards the chandelier, its crystals reflecting different colors and shining along with the light. He was a little amazed at the light show that his eyes was seeing, feeling like a teenager who just saw his crush walking past him. Or having consecutive homeruns. However, the colors reminded him of something from the past, especially color green.

It was spectacular, he thought, to relish those days, and it would be awesome if he could relive the time of being a teenager again. As a contented individual, he just wanted one thing. This thing, he believe, will surely change the future and will bring him out from his ever-miserable life.

"How's sunbathing, Takeshi?"

The naked swordsman looked at the direction to where the voice came from and saw his best friend, Tsuna, standing at the door, naked as well.

"Good. Wanna try it?"

"If I were you, I would do that in Florida instead in my bedroom. It's a little disturbing, you know?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Disturbing, huh? But Tsunayoshi is saying otherwise."

Tsuna looked down and saw his manhood, hard and angry. "Well, it's time for Tsunayoshi to get his prize for last night, right?

"Huh? But I'm still sore from last night!"

The Vongola Boss slowly walked towards the swordsman, smirking, "You deserve it as your punishment."

* * *

Both of them were now eating lasagna in the dining table, although both did not make an effort to cover their naked bodies with anything,

"How did Haruko took the message? Did she reply?"

"As expected, she was very angry. She cursed me a million times and called me a user."

"What do you expect? She'll say '_Thanks_'?"

"C'mon, I haven't done anything to her. She was reacting like we had sex or something."

"Yamamoto, we both know that you had not scored a single homerun with the 327 people that you dated."

"So you're saying that I cannot do it with those 327 girls?"

"Well, as far as I know, I am the only person whom you had sex with."

Yamamoto knew where the talk would go so he decided to change the topic, "How's the food?"

"Good." And Tsuna let himself have another bite of lasagna.

"You know, you don't have to be so hard, Tsuna. My butt still hurts."

"That's for the last time, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Last time?"

Tsuna cried, "Do you have a fucking idea how painful it was for me to run after my sons with a sore butt. Takashi and Hayate were like tops that couldn't stay in one place."

The swordsman chuckled and said, "Sorry about that. It was just you look so hot with that suit."

The two continued eating the lasagna made by Yamamoto and talking about some stuff about their secret lives. The swordsman had no idea where did this strange relationship with Tsuna started. He just knew that they were only doing this for casual reasons of thrill and orgasm, since in the first place; he and Tsuna never became romantically involved.

* * *

_As far as he could remember, this casual sex relation of theirs started one night after he had an epiphany concerning certain matters. He visited his ever-faithful brown-haired friend and asking him for advice and counsel. Then, out of the blue, he kissed this friend of his and after that, he immediately found himself pinned on the floor by an angry Tsuna._

"_What are you doing, Yamamoto? Are you out of your mind?"_

"_Yeah, maybe."_

"Maybe?"

"_Maybe if I do it… it will lighten my mood."_

"_You're crazy!"_

"_I already know that, Tsuna! Do you think I haven't realize that?"_

"_Then, why are you doing this to me?"_

"'_Cause you're my friend…" His tears started to fall, "and the only person that will support me on everything I do, the person who wouldn't judge me for anything, the person that could forgive me regardless how many times I sinned against humanity and the only person I know that I can trust."_

"_Then, tell me, what does it have to do with me?" The Vongola retorted, although he understood what the swordsman is saying._

_Yamamoto looked at him with his teary, big, black eyes and pleaded, "Just this once, Tsuna. Just this once. I want you to take me. Own me like you own Kyoko. I just want to experience-"_

_The brunette's lips crashed against his and the next thing he saw was Purgatory._

_

* * *

_

Tsuna was currently washing the dishes wearing only an apron. Yamamoto, who was still on the table whistled, "Tsuna, you look a whore with that apron."

He answered without looking at him, "Whatever, you damn nudist. I still have some decency in my body unlike you."

"Decency," he stood up, "where's the decency in this?" Upon saying that, his calloused house squeezed the boss's ass and slapped it lightly.

Tsuna moaned at Yamamoto's sudden action. The swordsman smiled and kissed the neck of the brunette. He moaned at the kiss and –

"I'll answer it." Tsuna immediate washed his hands and wiped it dry with a nearby hand towel. He ran towards the phone and answered it.

"Yes. Huh? What? Okay, okay. Yamamoto? I guess so. That's all? Sure thing, Gokudera-kun. Tell me the details later. Bye."

The brunette put down the phone and somehow, his face become bleak. Yamamoto noticed it and asked,

"So, what did Gokudera-kun say?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well… how should I say it… Gokudera called and he was as-"

"Could you just tell it to me straight, Tsuna?"

"Well, Gokudera's planning to get married with Chrome next month."

Yamamoto's stomach turned upside down as if the lasagna was poisonous. He felt his fists shook in anger and his knees wobble and weaken. He immediately leaned towards the wall to avoid falling on the floor as he felt that he was losing his balance. He clenched his fist and banged it against the wall.

"Also, he wants me to be the best man along with you, Onii-san and Hi-"

All of a sudden, a smile crossed his face, "Tsuna, you will not become the best man in that damn wedding."

"Huh? Don't tell me you're…"

"You'll be the priest."

"Priest in their wedding? Yamamoto!"

"Not their wedding."

"Then, whose wedding?"

He stood up straight, clenching both his hands tightly, "On my wedding with Hayato."

"What in the hell are you thinking?"

"You'll help me, don't you?"

"As if my butt, cock and I have a choice."

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed reading it...

and I hope I could update it as well...

hehehehe...


End file.
